Told You So
by l0stinl0ve
Summary: When Blaise Zabini tells Hermione getting Draco Malfoy in her bed is impossible, she is determined to prove otherwise.


**Written for Interhouse Festival 2012 on Livejournal**

**Title:** Told You So  
**Author:** y3llowdaisi3s/l0stinl0ve  
**Characters:** Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy  
**Prompt number:** 3  
**Word Count:** 3,073  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** Mentions of Sex, Cursing  
**Summary:** When Blaise Zabini tells Hermione getting Draco Malfoy in her bed is impossible, she is determined to prove otherwise.  
**Disclaimer:** I could only dream of owning any part of the HP universe.  
**Author's Notes:** Thanks to **bendleshnitz1**for the fantastic prompt. It caught my attention and I had to write something to fill it. Cherene, for being the wonderful friend and beta you are. And the mods for letting me enter this, thank you.

**Told You So**

"Impossible," Blaise challenged.

Hermione pursed her lips and glared at him. "Impossible is only a word in the dictionary, my dear employee. Or have you not been working for me for the past five years?"

"I have and this is one challenge I don't think you can beat," He countered, a smug smile on his face as he sat at his desk, fingers steepled together under his chin.

Hermione glared harder and paced between their two desks in their cramped office. Hermione was the head of her own department at the Ministry; what it was called depended on who you asked. Ron and Harry called it the Department of Hermione. Percy called it the Department of Research. Robards, the Head of Magical Law, called it the Department of Paperwork Completion. Draco Malfoy, Deputy Head of International Magical Cooperation, simply called it Legs.

The Minister, Hermione's dear friend Kingsley, tried to create an actual system for her: who and what constituted the use of Hermione's talents. The rest of the Ministry refused though, unable to handle their workload without at least consulting Hermione, so he made her hire an assistant.

Somehow Blaise convinced her that he would be a good candidate.

And he was. He pushed her to achieve the impossible, and he was pushing her again now.

"When the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures asked us to help in support of Dobby's law, you said I'd never get the old staunch purebloods on the Wizengamot to sign in its favour. And now, most of them give their own elves wages!"

"Mhmm," he nodded, waiting for Hermione to finish her tirade.

"And when Andromeda couldn't get any of the benefits from Magical Law to support Teddy because her daughter happened to marry a werewolf, who made them pay restitution _on top_of what they owed?" Hermione beseeched, staring at him waiting for an answer.

"You did," Blaise sighed, bored with the conversation.

"Exactly!" Hermione exclaimed, hands flying in the air.

"Still doesn't mean you can do this," he muttered.

"Yes, I can!" She shouted and slammed her fists on his desk before she rushed out of the office, wanting to have the last word. She had plans to make, strategies to execute.

Blaise shook his head at the antics of his boss. "You so owe me," he whispered as he returned to his work. His best friend was crazy if he _wanted_to spend all his time with the crazy harpy.

* * *

Hermione wasn't sure how it happened. It was just her and Blaise sitting in the office, talking about their weekend. She had a typical weekend where she brought work home, sat on her couch with Crooks in her lap, and finished everything before curling up with a good book.

Blaise thought she led a boring life, but Hermione knew better, he just wished he had her job. He was getting close to actually being on par with her, and she had even told him so, saying that maybe if he partied less with Malfoy he wouldn't just be Hermione's assistant, but his own department as well.

He had howled with laughter and Hermione pouted. She truly believed that he was smart and hard-working, he just needed to prioritize better. She voiced her thoughts and Blaise only shook his head at her.

"I do have priorities. Why work so hard if I don't get to enjoy the fruits of my labour?"

He had a valid point, but she would never give in, "I enjoy it. I help loads of people and that makes me feel good."

"Keep telling yourself that, Legs." A snarky voice interrupted.

Hermione scowled at the intruder. Draco Malfoy made it a point to stop by his best mate's workplace at least once a day and for some reason it always happened when Hermione was present. She had mixed feelings about being called Legs, but most of the time, she found it flattering - not that she would ever tell him that. "Why must you insist calling me Legs?" She scoffed.

"Because if I called you Arse, which is also rather nice on you, I'd more than likely find myself at the business end of your wand." He answered back, as if it was the most obvious thing, leaning over Blaise's shoulder pointing at whatever it was they were originally discussing.

Hermione sputtered and her cheeks flushed scarlet. She ducked her head behind a book she hoped was the right side up. She tried to focus on reading it, but all she could see were jumbled letters that made absolutely no sense.

"He's gone now," Blaise said as he placed a hand between the pages to push it away from her face.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed," She said, trying to manoeuvre his hand from her book.

He shook his head at her and returned to his desk, shuffling papers in preparation of filing.

"Why does he do that?" she asked after several minutes of staring at the same page.

"To rile you up," Blaise responded, not looking up from the folders he begun to organize the papers into.

"No, it's more than that," Hermione affirmed with a finger tapping her lips in thought. "No, I think he wants me." At Blaise's scoff at her hypothesis, she stood from her desk and moved in front of it. "You heard how he said I have nice legs and a nice arse. He riles me up because he wants me." She smiled, happy with her conclusion.

"No, he could have any witch, why would he want you?" Blaise mentally cringed, he hadn't meant to sound so harsh.

Hermione schooled her features, not wanting to show how upset his words made her feel. She knew she looked good, everyone told her so. She was just an intimidating witch, so no one would ever go past complimenting her and ask her out. No matter how tight she wore her skirt or how bright she smiled at a wizard, no offers were ever made.

She was determined to change that.

"I'll seduce him. That'll show you," she declared.

"Impossible," Blaise challenged.

* * *

How did Hermione let herself walk into that? She couldn't believe it, letting her pride get to her into such a situation.

She had rushed back to her flat to change. She squeezed into her tightest pencil skirt and was surprised to find she still fit in her oxford shirt from Hogwarts. She had paired the two together, with the shirt tucked in but only buttoned just enough to hide her goodies. It was still tight enough that no imagination was necessary, but that wasn't the point.

She made sure she was wearing the sexiest underwear she owned - red lace that covered most of her skin. She put her hair up in a bun without any care, letting it hang sloppily down her neck. For extra measure, she found her reading glasses and put them on. The shoes she put on were taller than her normal fare meant for the office, but if Draco Malfoy thought her legs looked good in her normal work attire, he had no idea what would hit him when she showed up at the end of his shift.

She was a living, breathing fantasy - the naughty librarian in the flesh.

And she had a card up her sleeve. She was aware that it was one of Draco's fetishes. She had overheard him talking to Blaise about how he would go to the Law Library on the first level of the Ministry if the girls there wore the same skirts Hermione did.

It made her day when she heard that bit of news.

She also vowed to continue to wear her tight pencil skirts. For job security.

She looked long and hard at her reflection in the mirror, trying to decide if she was ready. She looked at her bare legs and thought maybe some thigh-high stockings could be thrown into the mix. She didn't really have a game plan for after she got there causing his jaw to drop, so she should be prepared for anything. She walked back to her dresser, opened the top drawer and fiddled through the garments within. She found some sheer stockings and the red garters that came with her current knickers - Ginny thought they would make an excellent gift and entice her to find a man. She toed her heels off and shifted her skirt up her legs so she could snap the garters in place and put on the stockings.

She put her heels on once again and returned to the mirror. She eyed herself critically and when she deemed herself ready, she took a deep breath.

She could and would do this.

She accepted the challenge and there was no way she would back out.

She hadn't done so yet, and she wouldn't now.

Plus, Draco Malfoy was good looking and supposedly a good lay, so the whole thing really was a win-win.

A great shag with the Slytherin Sex God and a 'told you so' to Blaise.

Hermione smiled at the thought.

* * *

Like planned - and really where her plan ended - Draco was speechless when he looked up from his paperwork.

He had cursed to himself when he heard a knock at his door. It was just after five and everyone was supposed to have left for the day. Meaning he would finally be able to finish the paperwork that he hadn't been able to pawn off or get to during his normal business hours.

He answered the second combination of knocks with an exasperated "Come in."

What he saw had his eyes bulging and his jaw on his desk.

_Was that Granger?_

She was wearing something similar to what she normally wore - which he wholly approved of - but this was tighter and more form-fitting and made his pants tighten faster than they ever had in her presence.

She was a vision.

Hermione was happy that things had gone well thus far, but really hadn't thought ahead. Yes, she knew looked good, and she knew she had an effect on most men - it came with the territory now that she actually _tried_to look good, and she wasn't Hermione Granger if she didn't succeed in something she tried at. She wasn't a vixen though, and was sorely disappointed that Draco hadn't made the next move.

Just like how all men behaved around her.

Excited by her looks but never enough to do something about it.

She couldn't help the pout that graced her face and was about to turn around and leave to regroup, and actually plan something beyond wearing tight clothes, when Draco appeared right in front of her. Even in her heels, she barely stood to his nose. He peered down into her eyes and she couldn't help but smile shyly.

The smile.

He had only dreamt about that smile being directed at him for five plus years. Ten years if he was being honest with himself - but he was Draco Malfoy and when was he ever? It didn't matter, because that smile was meant for him and his breath caught.

"Hermione," he whispered, his breath blowing at the fringe of Hermione's hair.

"Draco," she replied coyly..

He slowly raised his hands to remove her glasses - did she even wear glasses?

"When I read at home." She responded.

Had he said that out loud?

"Yes," she giggled, tucking a loose strand behind her ear.

"Okay, so I'm talking out loud right now," he whispered, making Hermione giggle even more. He liked that, being the one to make her laugh. He reached for her hand and held it between both of his. She didn't disappear when he touched her, so she must be real, he mused.

He smiled at her and pulled her back to his desk. He sat in his chair and put her between him and the hard surface.

She leant backwards, arched forwards and barely managed to lift a leg to rest between his thighs, her other leg hanging loosely in the space between them.

It was a tight skirt, and like she thought earlier, she wasn't a vixen. She didn't know what she could or couldn't get away with.

* * *

It was almost nine when the two were interrupted by a shocked gasp from the doorway. The two were entangled on the floor between his chair and desk. Hermione tried to crawl under it, but all it did was give Draco some ideas.

She smacked his shoulder and screeched his name to draw his attention to the matter at hand.

"So, I take it I should expect a 'I told you so'?" Blaise asked as he stepped to the side of the desk, throwing a shirt - whose, he had no idea - at the couple, not really sure who he preferred to be covered.

Hermione snatched it and wrapped around her. The shirt reached her knees, so it clearly wasn't hers, but it smelled nice and she tried to withhold herself from taking a strong sniff of it. She'd wait until later when she escaped and slept in it. That was a good plan.

"I told you so," Draco smugly said.

Hermione turned to the man she just shagged and was baffled. Why was he telling Blaise 'I told you so'? Wasn't it she who was supposed to be saying it?

"Shouldn't have done that," Blaise shook his head. Was his best mate really that dumb?

Apparently.

Hermione jumped up and rounded on him. She liked that he was still lying on the floor. It made her feel big and tall. She was angry and that made her feel even better about it.

"What did you tell him so?" She snarled.

"Umm," Draco whimpered.

"Told you so," Blaise chuckled.

Hermione spun around and poked his chest with her forefinger. "What did he tell you?" She said through her teeth.

Blaise, not wanting to be a part of the chaos that Draco's office could very well become, raised his hands in surrender. "That you couldn't deny a challenge," he offered.

She spun back around to the blonde. In the time that she was interrogating her assistant - it was one question, it still counted - Draco had managed to put on pants and stand. She didn't like that she had to look up at him. She scanned the floor for her shoes - on the floor on the other side of the desk - and stomped over to them. She toed them back on and trampled back so that she could poke her _ex_-lover in the chest.

"You... you... you!" She sputtered. She was angry. She was upset. She didn't know how she was supposed to feel but it definitely wasn't supposed to be what she felt then. She looked up into his eyes - not as much as it was before, a small concession to her broken everything - and couldn't say anything.

Instead she ran from the office.

"Fuck," Draco uttered before rushing after her.

* * *

"Hermione!" Draco panted. He was running after her, down the halls of his department and he was very glad that it was late at night. The sight of her long lean legs in his shirt was meant for his eyes only and he would hex the wizard - or witch, if warranted - who dared to catch a peek.

She tried to run faster, but it was a feat made more difficult because she refused to part with her heels. She turned around at the call of her name and sprinted faster. When she raced on, she realised her mistake.

There was a corner, and it was coming on her quick, making it impossible to turn.

Next thing she knew she was on the floor in tears. Not only did she run into the wall, but the heel broke on one of her shoes.

She was bawling her eyes out with her broken shoe in one hand, its heel in the other.

Draco, still only in his pants, approached her warily. When he reached her, she just continued to cry, every now and then slamming the shoe on the floor. He kneeled down next to her, but was smart enough not to touch her.

He saw the way she held the heel, ready to stake him at the wrong word.

"Hermione," he begged.

She started to hiccup and it made her far more upset. "First my seduction plan doesn't go to plan. Now I have a bruise on my shoulder because of that stupid wall," she cried. She lifted the heel, making Draco flinch. "My shoe broke," she hiccupped. "And now the hic-" Another hiccup. "This is the worst day ever!"

Draco, upset that she considered the best shag of his life as part of her worst day ever needed to interrupt her rambling. "I didn't know how to get you to go out with me."

She took a deep breath and then looked at him. She didn't like how he was looking at her, like she was ready to attack him. She glanced down at her hands and saw how she was clenching the heel like a stake and understood his stiff stature. She threw it against the wall. "And you thought tricking me into shagging you would work?"

"Well, I was going to ask you to dinner for tomorrow night before Blaise barged in." he replied sheepishly.

She found it kind of cute how his cheeks flushed at the admission. "Okay."

He startled. "Okay?"

"Okay, I'll go to dinner with you tomorrow." She responded.

The smile beaming on his face made her grin.

She still met the challenge and she knew a big project was coming up. She'd pawn it all on Blaise, forcing him to work over the weekend, allowing her the time to spend in leisure - in bed with Draco Malfoy, if she was honest; sex on the floor of his office was hot, she could only imagine how it would be in bed.

Yes, that sounded like an awesome plan.

She leaned in and kissed the blond.

* * *

It was late Saturday night and Blaise was beside himself. It was the last time he ever did something nice for his best mate or his boss.

Ever.


End file.
